staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 maja 1992
TVP 1 13.30 Wiadomości 13.40 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 13.45 "Mechanizm ekonomii rynkowej" (2): "Dla kogo jest konkurencja" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. japońskiej 14.15 Fundacja Sasa kawa, cz. 1 - relacja z konferencji prasowej 14.20 "Zarządzanie" (3): "Zasady" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.35 "Gospodarka USA" (3) - film dok. prod. USA 15.05 Fundacja Sasakawa, cz. 2 15.10 Rozwój firm (3) - film dok. prod. USA 15.40 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski. Prezentacje: Oblicze szkoły 16.10 Program dnia 16.15 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach tv 18.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 19.00 Opinia publiczna 19.15 Dobranoc: "Reksio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Janusz Głowacki "Polowanie na karaluchy" 21.35 "Aby do świtu" - telenowela TP 21.55 Good News Festival - międzynarodowe spotkanie młodzieży w Częstochowie'92 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Kino europejskie: "Po własnym pogrzebie" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1989) 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda: "Grawitacja zero - o sile grawitacji i stanie nieważkości 17.10 "Artysta i jego świat": "Żółte rozdarcie": Jean- Paul Sartre o Tintoretcie" (2) - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 17.40 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Biuro, biuro" (21): "Szpieg u Lurzera" - serial prod. niemieckiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.20 Fotel Dwójki 19.30 Suita jazzowa Claude'a Bollinga 20.00 Wielka piłka - magazyn wydarzeń piłkarskich 20.30 Sąsiedzi: Białoruś (przed zjazdem Polaków zamieszkałych na Białorusi) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Stan rzeczy - wydanie specjalne 22.00 "Opowieści z dreszczykiem" (4): "Poszukiwacze wrażeń" - serial prod. angielskiej 23.00 Nieskończoność dalekich dróg" - film dok. Andrzeja Różyckiego o Zofii Rydet - fotografce 23.30 Światowe Dni Muzyki 1992 - relacja reporterska (1) 24.00 Panorama TV Lublin 17.30 Studio TV Lublin 17.35 Piosenki na życzenie (propozycje) 17.40 Debata - dyskusja poselska 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Blok reklamowy 18.30 Video kącik 18.35 Krecik - film dla dzieci 18.50 Studio TV Lublin 19.00 Wojna domowa - odcinek serialu TP 19.30 Studio TV Lublin 20.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 20.05 Piosenki na życzenie 20.15 Zmiennicy - odcinek serialu TP 21.15 Kontakt 21.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 08.00 PRZEGLĄD PRASY LOKALNEJ (Kurier Lubelski, Express Fakty, Gazeta w Lublinie, Dziennik Lubelski) 17.30 DZIENNIK 17.35 WYDARZENIA. OPINIE, FAKTY 20.00 PRZEGLĄD PRASY Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout - program edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial komed. 11.00 Maude - serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors - serial austral. o lekarzach 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 Barnaby Jones - serial detek. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Another World - serial obycz. 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 15.45 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes - serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched - serial komediowy 19.00 Facts of Life - serial obycz. 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Love at First Sight - telezabawa 20.30 Alf - serial komediowy USA 21.00 Celebrity (cz. 2) - miniserial 23.00 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues - serial krym. 1.00 The Quter Limits - serial s-f 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Ten Pin Bowling, Malmo, Szwecja 9.30 Golf, Mount Juliet, Irlandia 10.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych, Mistrzostwa Australii 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Ekiden, mężczyżni, Madera 13.00 Koszykówka NBA - przegląd tygodnia 14.00 Go - magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, London Monarchs - Montreal Machine 17.30 Gilliette World Sports Special - magazyn 18.00 Koszykówka NBA, półfinały 19.30 Hokej na lodzie. NHL - przegląd tygodnia 20.30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata, Rajd korsykański 21.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, San Antonio Riders - Frankfurt Galaxy 23.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna - migawki 23.30 Golf PGA, Open w Hiszpanii 0.30 Rugby, Mistrzostwa Francji, półfinały MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside - teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV's Greatest Hits - największe przeboje Roda Stewarta 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inf. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime - najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 19.30 Dial MTV - widzowie wybierają 5 najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Teledyski na życzenie prezentuje Ray Cokes 22.00 MTV's Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies - infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV's Rock Block - od hard rocka po muzykę soft 1.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielt - serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni - serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby - serial USA 11.10 Lassie - serial USA 11.35 Tic Tac Toe - telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej - magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial USA 14.55 Szef - serial USA 15.45 21 Jump Street - serial USA 16.40 Riskant! - telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 17.45 Gluck am Drucker - teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy (6) - serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial USA 21.15 Heirat verboten - Liebe Glocken und a Gaudi (Heirat verboten - Der Glockenkrieg) - film fab. RFN, 1956 22.55 10 vor 11 - magazyn kulturalny 23.25 "M" - magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Airwolf - serial USA 0.55 Błyszczący asfalt (Private Eye) (1) - nowy 13-odcinkowy serial kryminalny, USA 1.45 Strefa zmroku - serial USA 2.05 II lioni di pietroburgo (Lwy Petersburga) - wł. film przyg., 1971 3.40 Strasse der Angst - wł. film fab., 1981 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Verliebt in eine Hexe 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Drops! 9.30 Herz ist Trupmf 10.00 Madchenjahre einer Konigin 11.55 Glucksrad 12.40 Porada dnia 12.45 Tele-Borse - notowania giełdowe 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komed. USA po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Falcon Crest - serial familijny USA 16.00 McGyver - seriai sensac. USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr.: prognoza pogody 20.15 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Havaii - serial USA 21.15 El Hakim - film fab. RFN, 1957 23.15 News and Stories - mag. 24.00 Wiadomości 0.10 Kanał 4 Portrat 1.05 McGyver Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niezależna Lublin z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku